Gunter
Gunter Brauer is an NPC who runs both Selbstgebraute and the Springstreet Brewery. He once lost to Angrybeard in a drinking contest which upset him so much that Rosemary gifted him with Oatmeal. He does tend to get melancholy when drinking, often reminiscing over the bad blood between him and his brother over the brewery. He is the uncle of Anne and the brother of Burkhard Brauer. Lore During the later part of the 2018 summer Alegarten celebration, which was renamed Neugarten and given a plant-based focus, Gunter adopted a noticeably somber appearance, stating in his shop greeting that he "has regrets." Rumi and Manwar, NPCs assisting with Neugarten, made note of this in their own shop greetings, additionally mentioning rumors that were spreading surrounding Gunter. Soon after the festival ended, Inspector Thorpe announced that he was launching an investigation concerning Gunter. However, Gunter immediately comes forward and confesses to the murder of his long deceased brother, Burkhard. His confession is followed by the appearance of Jack Cardale from SAI, who explains that he will be taking Gunter to a high security detention facility in the Arctic Frost, as they have had their eye on him for some time. Before agreeing to go with Cardale, Gunter asks Inspector Thorpe to deliver a letter to his niece Anne, stating that he wants her to know what happened. Visiting Anne at Quick Bites allowed users to read this letter, which reads as follows: : To my dear niece, Anne. : I am going away for I have done a terrible thing. Your father and I grew up in great competition with each other. He was always so much better than me at most things, it seemed to come to him with ease. I felt like I was always working so hard to be almost as good as he was without any effort at all. When our father died and left us this brewery, Burkhart took over and it seemed as if this was the thing he could not do. With so much responsibility and no fatherly approval to work for, Burkhart became lazy and the business suffered. I was so angry at him, especially with you so young and without a mother. I felt I could do a better job than he was doing, at everything, and so I began to have dark thoughts about how to achieve that. : I have a problem with drinking. I've made it into a game, you know. I find myself forgetting sometimes to feed Oatmeal, I had to get help even building him a shelter. I feel like I've been on the edge for so long, keeping it together, making sure nobody would guess but it's drained me. : I started 'forgetting' to turn on some of the brewery mash tuns. If your father and I were having a good day, I'd remember again, but as the good days got fewer and my resentment against him grew, I began to forget more and more. The brewery was falling apart. We had vermin everywhere, and it seemed like Burkhart just wanted to make friends with them. I didn't understand how someone could befriend an animal like that, I thought he was just pretending to avoid his responsibilities. : One day, he had been goofing around with me again, and I lost it. I pushed him into the mash tun, and I shut the lid and turned away until the noises stopped. When it was quiet, I looked back and realized what I'd done. It was so quiet. : I've spent the years distracting myself with running Alegarten and later caring for Oatmeal and it made me understand your fathers ways. Such responsibility is draining, and having an animal companion brings you such joy. I've been growing tired, Anne. I thought this year I could make the tiredness go away with the revamped festival, but all it did was bring it further to the surface. : So now I must leave you. I leave you the brewery - it is rightfully yours. I hope you will take care of Oatmeal and learn to love him like I did. Fantine will also be looking in on him while you're busy with work. Maybe next year you can run Neugarten, make it your own? You deserve it. I took so much away from you, I hope one day you will forgive me. : Your uncle, : ''- Gunter'' Additional Images npc_gunter.png npc_gunterdrunk.png|Drunk Gunther Gunter sad.png|Gunter during his confession icon_gunter.png External Links Category:Characters